


Forbidden Fruit

by LadyBardock



Series: Tauriel [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heirs to rivalling companies and loathing families, meet at a business conference and go crazy. What will happen when they find out who the other person really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Official conferences were the most boring events. You couldn't really drink, because you were on business. You had to talk to lots of boring people, you didn't feel like talking to. The food was usually good, but being busy with talking always made it difficult to eat a lot.  
  
Tauriel really hated these parties, but being an heir of one of the biggest entrepreneurs in the country, was a lifelong obligation to deal with business people and business itself. She worked in one of the many family companies as a advertising director, and unfortunately despite not using the family name in public and the privacy her family held sacred, everyone knew she had a bigger role to play, and treated her as a big fish. She was often sent to those meetings, semi official, semi casual, places where you could make friends with people in the business. This one was no different, wearing official clothes, talking with one more representative of one more company she was dead bored. What always made her laugh were the girls who would try to slip into these events to find rich men. Most of the men were already married, and some of them weren't all that rich, but just pretended to be. Some men used this as a chance to get a free lay, but they never held any attachments. Tauriel just observed, she never played any games, knowing her role in the family business was more important.  
  
That was until she felt a shiver go down her spine while talking with one more boring sales director from one more company. She looked back towards the entrance of the room, and she noticed a pair of deep brown eyes staring at her. She turned back to the man she was talking to, and continued the conversation, still feeling chills go up and down her back.  
  
"Mr. Gonzalez, would you mind If I interrupt your conversation? We have many urgent issues to discuss." Suddenly a deep warm voice said. She looked into the deep brown eyes she noticed just moments ago.  
  
"Of course Mr Oakenshield." The older man replied and went on to talk to other businessmen in the room.  
  
"I don't think we've ever met, so I find it surprising that we would have urgent business matters to discuss." Tauriel noticed sternly.  
  
"You looked bored." The young man smiled and took her arm and lead her towards the much crowded conference hall. The moment he touched her hand she felt a sudden jolt of electricity, she looked surprised at him, and he just smiled back and looked like he had just struck gold.  
  
"And why would you want to save me from boredom? All these meetings are equally boring." She replied quietly.  
  
"Is this meeting really that boring?" He replied in a husky voice, gently moving his fingers over her bare arm. She felt tingling everywhere where his fingers touched. Suddenly she decided to play along, so she leaned closer to him and whispered "Not any more..." She could hear him chuckle. She looked closer at him, he was dressed really elegantly, his suit obviously good quality and expensive. He had longer hair than most men at these kind of meetings, but it was pulled back in a neat pony tail. He was slightly shorter than her, but she was taller than most people in the room. What was most unique about him were his eyes, deep brown, a seemingly normal colour, but his eyes had some kind of wild energy in them. His hand holding her arm was burning her skin, and his eyes looking into her face were drilling hard into her soul. She felt a spark of something, and she briefly wondered where he was taking her. As soon as led her to a private lounge she was pushed into the closed door with a strong kiss. She could feel his hands reach down her tights and his body melting into hers.  
  
She had always thought sex was overrated. All those college girls wetting their underwear seeing handsome boys, all those fake screams at night in the dorm, clearly inspired by watching too many cheap porn movies. She wasn't a virgin, but her relationships were cold at best, she wasn't really interested in anyone to give into any urges. And most men were interested in her money and not in her abilities in bed.  
  
She never thought she would actually meet anyone who would make her go into any sexual urges, but there she was inside a closed private lounge being manhandled by a handsome young man, who really did make her wet her underwear. In a private lounge at the most boring meeting of the century just shielded with thin walls, with hundreds of people around, she felt his body lean against her, she felt his erection press into her womb. She shivered as his hands were going down to her legs and holding her really tightly. She replied to the kiss with agitation, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. He stopped the kiss and looked at her face when he reached down under her skirt and touched the edge of her panties. "You're wearing stockings." He whispered in a raspy voice. She felt a sudden rush of heat in her body as his fingers gently tracked the edge of her underwear. In last conscious thought her brain told her to stop and pull back, but the heat of his fingers gently touching her hips made her hold her breath. She noticed he was waiting for her confirmation that she really wanted it, so she just leaned towards him and caught his lips in a strong deep kiss. He pulled her panties down and grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up to his hips, and he grinded into her body. His one hand holding her leg, his other gently caressing her most intimate parts. "You're so wet for me..." He whispered into her ear holding her tight. She felt his erection press into her, but he was still wearing all his clothes. With fierceness she never thought she had in herself, she reached down to his trousers, and gently glided over his throbbing erection. She could hear him gasp loudly and tremble under her touch. He had power over her body, but she had equal power over his, she suddenly concluded. Not waiting for his further reaction she unbuckled his belt and reached to grab his penis, and starting gently touching him. His lips found hers again, and his tongue pushed deep into her mouth, and his body moved hard against her hand. His other hand stopped touching her, and he reached into his pocket and gave her condom. She just grinned at him, and pulled the packet open with her teeth and with both hands swiftly put the condom on. Before she could even think about what she was doing, and how crazy it was, she was pressed hard into the door, her legs wrapped around his waist, and his body pushed hard into her. For what seemed ages, she flew to the moon and back, to land in his arms after the strongest orgasm a man had ever given her. She shivered under his hands, and held on tightly. He looked at her shyly, which was surprising after what had just happened, and gave her a sweet gentle kiss.  
  
Suddenly it hit her what she had just done. She became just like those stupid whorish girls, she was just a bitch in heat. She suddenly felt so dirty. She looked at him, and realised that was it. She was just an easy lay, and she had actually had sex with a person whose name she didn't know. She stopped looking at him, and as soon as he let her go, she pulled down her skirt, made sure she looked more or less presentable, and she swiftly left the room, not noticing she was leaving him startled with a surprised look in his eyes. He smiled at picked up her panties from the floor.  
  
. . . . .  
  
That conference had been the most boring of them all until he saw her. She was like an angel standing there among ordinary people. Her hair was long, in a rich crimson colour he had never seen before. She was wearing a tight fitting black skirt and grey short sleeve silk blouse. She had long legs, and she was tall enough to be a professional model. He knew enough about fashion and business meetings, to know she was probably the best dressed person in the room. When she glanced at him, just to see him staring, he noticed her eyes glitter with strength and curiosity. She was beautiful and she knew it. She had an aura of being in charge, so the moment she turned back to talking to the sales director, whose eyes were exactly at the level of her breast, he felt a need to go there and talk to her and to get her away from that lecherous old man.  
  
He would have never planned what had exactly transpired between them. That private lounge was just a safe place to talk, but after closing the door he realised his fate was sealed. Subconsciously he brought them to the only place in the building where they could be alone, even if for just some time. His wild side took over, kissing, touching and having sex with her in such a crazy environment was like being reborn again. He felt like burning, and he gave into the feeling of lust that surprised him so much. He had always been shy around the girls, usually his older much more handsome brother gaining all the female attention. If Fili had heard about what his younger brother had actually done, he would have never believed it. No one would have believed it, and Kili was quite sure he didn't truly believe what had just happened. It was so crazy, too crazy. It was so not like him, but when he felt her skin under his fingers, it was like a drug, and he felt the need for much more.  
  
The same evening he saw her in the hotel restaurant sitting alone, she was dressed in a more casual blue dress, but she looked equally beautiful. The conference was in the building next door, so it was logical most people who could afford it booked rooms in the five star hotel right next to it. He just smirked and sat down in front of her without even asking. At first she wanted to protest to any company, but seeing it was him she blushed slightly and remained silent for a moment and glared at him. "You came here for more?" She asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"I'm very hungry." He replied looking at her deeply, clearly suggesting something different than food.  
  
She knew she should just brush him off, but the way he looked at her made her legs tremble. She was ashamed of what she had done, it was so not like her and so unprofessional, but seeing him there sitting in front of her with that cute smirk on his face, she could feel her stomach swirl. They ordered some food, but both just played with it a bit. He finally glanced at her, and seeing she was just pretending she was interested in the food, he placed a banknote on the table and extended his hand towards her.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"For a walk?" He suggested lightly with a smile. As soon as they went out of the hotel and into the surrounding park, she felt she could breathe better. In his presence her body behaved irrationally, she could still feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. His fingers gently touched hers, and entwined together as they reached the terrace overseeing the river. They stood there silently taking in the view, comfortable with not having many people around. She felt his hand hold hers tightly, as if to stop her from running away again. As it was getting darker, it was also getting colder, and soon her dress was not enough to keep her warm. She felt him let go of her hand, and gently embrace her from behind. She loved the feel of his arms around her. He was so warm, his touch was so thrilling. She started shivering but not because of the cold. "My room or yours?" She finally heard him whisper into her ear. She turned around in his arms to face him, she could see so many emotions she couldn't read in his face. His eyes deep and mysterious looking at her strongly. There was so much passion in those eyes, she could clearly feel he was aroused again. She leaned closer and just before she touched his lips she whispered "Mine!".  
  
He didn't ask whether she meant only the room, or that he was hers. It sounded so deep and so serious he could swear she was talking about him belonging to her, and he would not mind that at all. He was surprised she didn't reject him, he was an idiot not being able to start a normal conversation with her. But somehow he felt she didn't mind it. She didn't start a conversation as well, she just stood comfortable in his arms accepting his warmth. He grabbed her hand again and led her back to the hotel, as soon as they reached the last floor, she pulled him towards a room at the end of the corridor, to the penthouse apartment. He just laughed when they entered, but she looked sternly at him not understanding.  
  
"No wonder I couldn't book the penthouse." He whispered smiling widely. "The presidential is nice, but not as nice as this." He said looking around curiously.  
  
"You came here to get a tour of my apartment?" She asked him coldly. He just smiled at her warmly, and closed the distance between so that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Quite the contrary, I don't care where we are." His lips still just barely not touching hers.  
  
"There is a beautiful private swimming pool on the rooftop, If you'd like the tour." She replied in whisper, wishing he would just kiss her. He grabbed her hand and instead kissed her palm, which made her shiver with excitement.  
  
"That sound perfect." He replied pressing his lips against hers. They made it to the rooftop both holding their breaths. She took in the beautiful view, it was bit chilly but the water it the pool was heated, so she quickly took off her dress and jumped into the pool. She looked back at him standing there at the edge of the pool with his mysterious unreadable smile. After a while he dropped his clothes to the floor aware she was watching his every move. She loved what she saw, under those smart clothes were real muscles, not from training in the gym but from actually doing sports. He was really slim, lean and muscular. He was hairy as well, his chest covered with a web of curly dark locks. He gave her one more smirk, and jumped in. Soon he stood right in front of her, his long hair a mess from the water, but his smile even wider. Without hesitating she jumped forward and wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her lips against his. Immediately she felt his lips respond to her, and his hands reach down to hold her ass. They made out like crazy in the middle of the swimming pool, ripping off the last pieces of underwear and exploring each other's body. The tingling she felt earlier, the flame she felt at his touch, became a volcano. He carried her to the edge of the pool, and pushed her higher just to move his finger deeper into her and make her gasp. With strength he lifted her up to the edge of the pool and fiercely stood right in between her legs. She was shivering because she was out of the hot water, but what he did next made her scream. He moved his tongue over her clit, sucking it gently and holding her legs on his shoulders, his head right in between her legs. Just a moment of torture and she was tugging on his hair and melting into the soft motion of his tongue and lips touching her where no one ever dared touch her. As she cried gently and whimpered, he lifted her back into the pool, and let her calm down feeling the warmth of his body and the hot water. She wrapped her legs around him, and rested her head on his shoulder, and made one demand "More!". He just laughed at that and carried them both out of the pool and into the bedroom.  
  
That night was their first full night, wrapped into each other's bodies they reverted into a feeling of passion and lust. With every time they felt the need for more, and it didn't matter who or where they were. It didn't matter who was on top, or if they were tried and spent, they just had to get more. And finally after many hours they fell asleep completely satisfied for the moment.  
  
She woke up alone early in the morning. On the pillow next to her, she saw a small note saying "I'll be back for breakfast." She smiled wondering whether breakfast meant actually eating or devouring her body again. She was completely surprised with what happened, a onetime thing was growing into an affair, and she briefly wondered if they would stay like that till the end of the conference. The conference she suddenly remembered, and looked at the time. But it was still early, and the first panel was at ten. She heard the door opening and closing, and soon he peaked into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, I was hoping to wake you up with a kiss!" He joked at her with his huge smile. He was wearing a tracksuit and he looked like a pro sportsman in that. She briefly noticed he looked good in anything.  
  
"I was actually hoping for the same..." She gently whispered and he immediately jumped at the chance to close the distance and kiss her deeply. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and pull him into bed, but instead he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. "Breakfast will be here in just over half an hour. So shower first..." He gave her one more kiss, and took off his clothes and pulled her into the huge shower. She was immediately awake feeling the hot water on her naked body and his hands touching her. She wanted to grab the soap to start washing them, but instead he forced her to turn around and pushed her into the wall, and before she could register what was happening, he was already inside and fucking her wildly against the cold shower wall. She jumped when she felt his hand touch her clit and start rubbing her gently, and the movement of both his body and his hands made her come practically immediately. Later she felt his hands gently wash her, but still with a playful caress on her skin. She kissed and washed him as well, taking in the pleasure of him warm skin under her touch.  
  
Breakfast was the first meal they actually ate, constantly smiling at each other and hesitantly flirting. She was hopeless at flirting, and she had no idea what to talk with him about. Her life reduced to the sex frantic that happened last night, so talking seemed less important than stealing kisses, food from his plate and finally sitting in his lap having him feed her.  
  
He just took it all she was giving him. He tried not to think about the why, but about the now. He just wanted to be with her, and he would worry about reality later. He wanted more, to get to know her more. To finally know her name, to know what she liked doing, if she liked her job and everything about her. But somehow just having her near was exhilarating, like finding the missing piece of your soul. Suddenly he realised he would never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

That day became more interesting than any other conference she attended. During the presentations she could hear his witty remarks about how stupid or ingenious the presentations were, sometimes she could barely stop herself from laughing after hearing some of his comments. They spent a big part of the day together briefly separated when the lunch meeting began, but they had to do the things they were actually there to do.  
  
They met again at dinner, briefly focusing on the food, and paying more attention to their entwined hands under the table. As they were slowly finishing a tall pale man approached them and grabbed a chair and sat at their table. "Ms Silvan, Mr Oakenshield." He briefly greeted them with a strange smile on his lips. "Mr Grey." Tauriel replied curtly. "It's a surprise to see you both here, I didn't know you two were actually acquainted." The older man said.  
  
"And why does our acquaintance interest you Gandalf?" The young man asked the older one, Kili had a fierce look, one Tauriel hadn't see before.  
  
"I was merely voicing my surprise." Gandalf noticed. "I see you are finishing dinner, so I won't take more of your time, would you mind eating lunch tomorrow with me?" Mr Grey asked Tauriel gently.  
  
"Why of course Mr Gray." Tauriel replied with a smile.  
  
"Charming as ever!" Gandalf have a small kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
"I'll see you both tomorrow." He replied and left them alone.  
  
"So you're on first name terms with Mr Gray?" Tauriel asked surprised as they were leaving the restaurant and heading towards the elevator.  
  
"He's a close friend of my uncle and he used to be a business associate to my grandfather." The young man slowly explained. "What about you?"  
  
"I met him before during similar business conferences, he's a very nice man, although his business methods are unorthodox." Tauriel summed up. She really felt like asking him more questions about his business relations and generally about him, but somehow she was scared to know. Leaving all this as a casual affair and never seeing him again would be easier the less she knew about him.  
  
He was silent, and she noticed he was deeply thinking about something. As they reached the penthouse, they sat down on the sofa.  
  
"It makes me wonder..." He started quietly. "If we go to the same official parties, know the same businessmen, why haven't we met before?" He took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I avoid these meetings if possible, but my father always forces me." She curtly replied.  
  
"My brother goes to many of these meetings, I prefer working in the office than going to these boring events. He actually likes them." He started slowly. "You might have met him before, he's shorter than me, blond with blue eyes."  
  
"He also uses the name Oakenshield?" She thought intensely. "He always flirts with all the girls, and never leaves alone?" She asked him warily, and he just nodded. "I think I've meet him, but briefly, he tried to flirt with me once or twice but I'm generally not interested in those things."  
  
"You're not?" He said playing with her fingers.  
  
"No, I'm not. This is the craziest thing I've ever done in my life." She confessed to him.  
  
"And what exactly have you done?" He started to play with her, and she could feel the same shiver go down her back hearing his flirtatious tone.  
  
"I've never had sex with someone I don't know." She quietly said.  
  
"Before you met me?" He added with a playful tone.  
  
"Yes, before I met you..." She replied looking at his intense stare.  
  
"And it would break the fun if you would actually know me, wouldn't it?" He added in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes..." She replied quietly.  
  
"So it turns you on..." He asked leaning into her body and kissing her neck. "... as much as it turns me on." He finished her sentence, and sucked on her collar bone. He grabbed her with his strong arms and forced her to sit in his lap. Soon they had no clothes on, and she was gently rocking her hips. He kept his eyes focused on her eyes and suddenly he said "Even if you get to know me, I'm sure we'd find other ways to turn you on." "Like what?" She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Like stopping that stupid elevator next time." He joked. "Won't maintenance come sooner or later?" She asked swaying her hips more. "That's the thrill in it, not getting caught." He grabbed her and forced her to move up. He forced her to turn around and sit again in his lap facing the door to the penthouse. "How would it feel, to sit on me like this and wait for someone to come in? And exactly know that someone would come?" He whispered deeply. She moaned and moved harder against him. "You make me so crazy..." He told her. "I want more..." She told him demanding something she could not name, and he just smiled as a response.  
  
The night and morning was all hazy, their insatiable hunger taking the best of them. It was just a mixture of pressing, demanding and taking. With every wave of satisfaction he gave her, she kept thinking about how much she never wanted to go home. How much she wanted to actually stay in that hotel room with him till the end of time, and unbeknown to her he was thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
Their lunch meeting with Mr Gray was uneventful to say the least. The older man kept speaking in riddles and asking strange questions to both of them. What irritated the young couple, the wise old man seemed to see right through them, and he kept smirking at them clearly agitated with their presence together.  
  
Later when the day was ending and they lay tired in bed, Tauriel looked at the ceiling and thought about what would happen next. The next day she had a plane booked to New York at eight in the evening. This was their last night together, and she kept analysing and thinking about how she didn't want to part with him. Suddenly he startled her saying the words she wasn't expecting.  
  
"I don't want to leave tomorrow." He suddenly said. "And there is no way I'm leaving without your name, phone number and your address." He suddenly sat up and pulled her closer.  
  
"Why would you want to keep in touch with me?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"This is why." He pressed his lips again to hers. He dominated her body pressing her hard into the bed. Soon their bodies joined again, and he kept insisting that he just had to know her name.  
  
"Aren't you scared it will ruin the magic between us?" She gasp as he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulder just to push deeper into her.  
  
"Nothing will ruin this." He replied. "I will never get tired of you!" He kept fucking her deeply and kept demanding her name, he pleaded and begged her to tell him. Suddenly he just stopped moving, he could feel her wiggle under him. "If you want to come, you have to tell me your name." He blackmailed her.  
  
"You're evil..." She gasped.  
  
"No, you're the evil one, I want to know what name to scream out when I come." He smiled at her.  
  
She just couldn't take it anymore, she was filed with him, but unable to get release she so much needed. She realized in this state he could ask her anything and she would have told him.  
  
She finally gasped "Tauriel." And he smiled triumphantly at her, leaned closer into her ear and whispered "Kili." And dived into her with all his strength, after all the stress their release hit them both hard, and left them breathless.  
  
After a moment he hesitantly whispered. "Tauriel Silvan?" He asked quietly. "Yes, that's my name." She replied. "Are you related to the Mirkwood family?" He asked hesitantly in fear of hearing the answer. He could hear her take a deep breath. "I hate when people ask that." She wanted to get up, but his arm held her tightly. "Just tell me." He asked gently keeping her as close as possible. She put her head against his naked chest, and listened to his hyper fast heart beat. "I'm the illegitimate daughter of Thranduil Mirkwood. So yes in a way I'm related to the Mirkwood family." She finally confessed, and she could swear his heart beat went even faster. After a moment, she finally heard him whisper "I'm the grandson of Thror Durin." Realisation hit her "You're Thorin Durin's nephew?" She demanded, and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "And you were so worried we'd never find a new thing that would turn us on..." He replied with an evil smirk, and kissed her with even more passion than before.  
  
. . . . .  
  
"Tell me why you don't consider yourself a family member even though Thranduil is your father?" He gently asked her holding her tight the next morning.  
  
"My mother was just one of the secretaries in the office, they had a short affair and I was the outcome. He never denied being my father, he paid child support and we had a good life, me and my mom. But when I was thirteen she died of cancer." Tauriel put her head in his hair and tried not to cry. "It went all downhill later. My dad took care of me, he even introduced me into the family, but his wife and son hated me. The whole family hates me. He didn't have time to take care of me properly, so I was sent away to an expensive boarding school, and I would only see the family for the holidays. And I preferred to stay at the boarding school than go home." She explained her dull childhood.  
  
"My parents died when I was young." He told her. "I was only seven when uncle Thorin took us both in. But he really took care of us. He loved us, but I miss my mom and dad. We were so happy, and that stupid car accident changed everything."  
  
"I always wondered, why does my dad hate your uncle so much?" She asked him after a moment.  
  
"It's an old story, and I don't know even half of it. It started with my grandfather and your grandfather I think." He explained.  
  
"So what happens now?" She asked him scared about the future.  
  
"We both go back to New York." He kissed her. "And all the fun of sneaking around starts." He smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
"What if our families find out?" She whispered.  
  
"We'll get disinherited for sure." He smirked. "My uncle hates your father more than anyone on this planet and that will never change."  
  
"Isn't that a huge risk?" She asked.  
  
"A risk of what? Losing money? I've met so many people who care only about money. I know my uncle is worth over five hundred billion dollars, your father is in the same league. But that's not my money, they can keep it for all I care." He told her firmly. "I'm happy with what I have, and the prospect of inheriting or disinheriting anything doesn't worry me not even one bit." After a moment he told her one more thing. "You know what worries me? Not ever seeing you again, now that is something that would destroy my life."  
  
"You really mean it?" She asked him tentatively and he just nodded and kissed her deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight back to New York was melancholic for her. She had to part with him, after all those remarkable moments in his arms. He saved his phone number onto both her private and business phone and he promised to call her. As soon as she landed she got the first text message from him "Are you safe?" "Of course." She replied swiftly.  
  
She got a taxi, and arrived home just near one at night. She dropped her bags in the living room, and rushed to bed hoping to get some sleep, before tomorrow's day at work. Kili's flight was scheduled for tomorrow morning so she didn't expect him to call her, but he did.  
  
"So did you make it home safe?" He asked her.  
  
"Is this a stacking club phone line?" She joked at him. "I'm perfectly capable of getting home by myself. Safely." She replied.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, thinking about you, and the time we spent." He told her. "I miss you."  
  
"You miss me or the sex we would have if I was there?" She laughed at him and lay down to bed.  
  
"Both. But mainly the sex we would have." He replied with a smile in his voice. "I've got a little predicament here, just thinking about you makes me want you."  
  
"Why don't you handle it then boy?" She flirted.  
  
"And you'll listen or join in?" He tempted her.  
  
"Both." She smiled feeling the same shiver as she always had in his presence. "You're a very naughty boy making me feel like this."  
  
"I've promised to find many ways to turn you on." He laughed at her, his voice tense.  
  
"It seems you're also turning yourself on." She replied. "So are you doing this for me or for yourself?"  
  
"We both have the same sick crazy sexual needs." He told her.  
  
"No, I have just one need, and that is you." She replied. "My ex boyfriends always called me a cold bitch."  
  
"Yes, be always cold to all the other men, and be wet and hot just for me." She could hear his ragged breath. "Will you touch yourself for me?" He begged her breathing deeply.  
  
"Will you promise to do this only with me?" She demanded firmly.  
  
"You're the only woman in my life." He whispered back.  
  
"I want you to call my name as you come." She demanded. "You're a bad bad boy, being so far away from me, and demanding my body even when you're not here."  
  
"And you're a drug for me, you're going to have to punish me later." He rasped and yelled her name as he felt his orgasm take him over.  
  
"Good boy, now go to sleep, I'll see you soon." She told him gently.  
  
"Goodnight angel." He replied, and hung up. His bed still felt empty and cold without her next to him.  
  
She smiled and looked at her phone. It took her a lot of self control not to yell out the words she really wanted to, she suddenly felt the urge to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't wish to say it out loud. She rolled on her stomach and fell asleep peacefully dreaming about him.  
  
. . . . .  
  
"You look relaxed, how was the conference?" Her father asked her next morning at the office.  
  
"Boring as usually, but the hotel, spa and gardens around were amazing." She replied curtly looking into Thranduil's indifferent eyes. Their relations were cold at best, they worked in the same building but officially in different companies, and he would drop by from time to time to ask her about unimportant stuff. "Sorry father, I've got lots of work to do." She coldly told him and went towards her office.  
  
"I bet you do." He whispered looking at her back, and he couldn't stop thinking about how much she was alike to him when it came to business matters.  
  
Her day was boring and monotonous, until at around noon she got a text saying "NY is under my feet." And she barely managed to keep her emotions to herself. "I'm around 50m above NY atm."  
  
"My place or your place? I can't wait to see you again." She got his next message. "Expect pizza and good film." And she sent him the address, and got a prompt answer "Sounds fantastic."  
  
She looked at her notepad and flicked trough the pages until she found her doctor's number, since it seemed more serious she had one more thing to take care of before seeing him again.  
  
. . . . .  
  
"You seem to be in a hurry." Fili told his brother when he came back from the airport. Kili was running around the flat, doing the laundry and frantically pushing some clothes into a small bag. "Where are you going?" Fili asked curiously, but Kili was lost in his thoughts and just ignored him. "I'm going out" He finally told Fili, and grabbed his bag.  
  
"So that means I shouldn't wait with dinner for you?" Fili asked completely surprised, but the answer was the sound of the shutting entrance door.  
  
Kili got into his beloved Ford Mustang 67', and put the address into his gps. As he was reaching her house he was surprised with the neighbourhood. It was a good location, but not prime like most rich families preferred. As he reached the right number, he saw a average size house, with a swing at the front, a double garage and a nice flower bedding at the front. The garage door was open so he decided to park inside, next to a new silver BMW. He should have known she would drive a solid safe car like that. He hesitated a bit, then closed the garage door and went into the house. He immediately noticed the candles in the living room, and a note right next to a big candles on the table. "Find me" He smiled, put his bag on the floor, and began searching the house. He liked it a lot, it was cosy and spacey. There were photos of Tauriel and an equally beautiful red haired woman on the walls. He briefly went around the ground floor, and decided to go upstairs. He noticed her immediately standing her back towards him in the first bedroom he entered. She was wearing a lace corset, the same colour as her hair. He grabbed her from behind and turned her around, to kiss her. "Surprise" She gently whispered against his lips. "I love surprises." Then he looked down to her corset. "And I love presents even more."  
  
"Today is a day of punishment." She told him. "For being such a naughty boy last night."  
  
She laughed when she saw the shocked look in his eyes, "Don't worry about unpacking your present, worry about the pizza man who may come any minute now." She laughed at him.  
  
"But he's not here yet..." He told her kissing her neck line. "And I'm so hard that it might be just about enough time."  
  
"Maybe or maybe not." She playfully reached her hand into his jeans. "Let's find out, shall we?" With a huge smile she knelt down and before he could protest she took his penis into her mouth. His hand was frantically brushing trough her hair and as she started sucking harder she could hear him say her name as his sweet seed flew into her mouth. "Good boy." She told him and smiled licking the rest of his seed from her lips. He pressed his lips against hers, just to hear the doorbell ring. "Your timing was just right." He ran down to the main door, paid for the pizza and went back into the house. She was already waiting for him in the living room, sitting on a comfortable sofa. He put the pizza on the table at the passageway between the kitchen and living room.  
  
"So what film are we watching?" He asked her, while putting some pizza on a plate.  
  
"Why are you preparing one plate you naughty boy?" She smiled flirtatiously at him.  
  
"It'll be more fun that way." He grinned happily. "Can I chose the film?"  
  
They ended up watching a comedy, and Kili feed Tauriel their one slice of pizza at a time.  
  
"So can I unpack my present now?" He asked her in a low voice, as the film was ending.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She told him quietly with an encouraging smile.  
  
"I've also got another surprise for you, you naughty boy." He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I've had enough time to go visit my doctor today, and I got a birth control shot." She informed him with a smile. "So that means no more condoms needed for the next three months."  
  
"That's wonderful." He smiled carrying her upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
"So what do I get from getting you two presents in one night?" She asked him, when they were snuggling later in bed.  
  
"We're going out tomorrow night..." He finally told her.  
  
"I have to go to work in the morning, but I'll come early." She explained.  
  
"I took the day off, so If you don't mind I'll wait here for you and do some stuff on my laptop." He hugged her tighter.  
  
"You've planned it all out." She laughed.  
  
"What did you expect I have a degree in management!" He tickled her.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Sleeping next to him was slowly becoming a habit. She loved the warmth of his body, she loved the slight sticky feeling of his seed on her legs and the smell after their lovemaking. She could easily get used to him there in her house, and with terror she realized she actually wanted him to move in and stay. He got up with her, only to take a shower together and to torture her again before she went to work.  
  
She could feel the stares of her co-workers when she entered the office, and briefly wondered if it could be seen in her that something changed in her life. She put on her business mask and hid all her emotions deep.  
  
"Congratulations Ms Silvan." Her secretary Jenny told her when she came to her office, she turned towards the woman surprised. "For what?"  
  
"For your promotion, the office has been talking about it all morning." Jenny explained to her boss. Tauriel just raised her eyebrows a bit, nothing could surprise her anymore.  
  
"Father I've heard some gossip when I came into the office today." She called her father immediately, "I wanted to keep a surprise, and announce it at next week's board's meeting. I want you to be the new General Manager." He told her. "Father I don't understand." "You're strong enough to handle it. We'll talk about it at lunch."  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time." Thranduil told her while they were eating a light lunch. "And when you came back from this trip, you were so confident and strong I decided it was high time to give you a more independent and responsible task."  
  
"Father, You have more talented people in the office already." She pointed out.  
  
"I beg to differ, none of them have my blood flowing in their veins." He noticed spitefully.  
  
"Not all people with your blood in their veins have talent in business." She sternly pointed out, thinking about her half brother, who spent more time in clubs and doing useless things spending money rather than bring a profit.  
  
"Touché. But you have that talent. You have been playing safe and going according to rules, but even when you're playing safe you show the same talent I have." He confessed.  
  
"My son might be of my blood, but you truly are my daughter." Thranduil told her the first personal thing to her in years. "Will you accept the responsibility for this company?"  
  
"Yes I will father, but later don't be mad at me if I do something you don't like." She told him with a stone cold glare.  
  
"Do whatever you like with it, make it blossom or bring it down, either way show me what you truly can do." He smiled at her warmly for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

They settled into a routine quickly, they would spend the night together, go to work and meet for dinner back at her house. None of them addressed the topic of living together, it seemed natural to come back and spend the night together. Kili would occasionally go to his flat to pick up more clothes and things, but every time his brother would inquire about where he was going but Kili dismissed all the questions.  
  
When Tauriel accepted her new duties she was a bit concerned with the extra work she would have to do, however in reality it turned out to be much more than what she expected. It was challenging and thrilling, managing the whole company could only be compared to her unnamed relationship with Kili. She loved to have him in the house with her, at weekends they would do the cleaning and shopping together, and every time she wished it would stay like that forever, and after some time she realized that it was only their choice. She loved the surprises he kept coming up with, like the time he called her secretary and made an appointment under a false name, just to have sex on her desk. They later went to lunch together and the thrill of not getting caught was exciting for both of them. He showed her many ways of having fun, like going to clubs just to dance with him for hours, and secretly make out on the middle of the dance floor. She was surprised to find out how many people had sex in those clubs, sneaking into empty corridors or toilets, for both of them it was thrilling to go have sex and come back to the dance floor for more fun.  
  
During one of those nights in the middle of a very heated kiss, they were interrupted by a male voice yelling at them 'What are you doing with my sister?" They saw Legolas staring at them. His pupils were dilated, and he could barely stand but still he eyed Kili with a stone cold glare. Tauriel briefly wondered why a person who barely spoke to her and hated all her life would actually try to defend her in a club.  
  
"Legolas what are you doing here?" she approached him and stood between them. She noticed her half brother was barely standing. Suddenly Legolas lost his balance and swayed towards her, Kili without hesitation jumped to keep him from falling onto Tauriel. "I think he overdosed" Kili sounded worried. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Tauriel suggested worried. "The newspapers and paparazzi will eat us alive" Kili informed her. "Let's just go home."  
  
. . . . .  
  
Legolas woke up to find himself in a cozy room. He couldn't remember much from last night, he drank too much and the pill he got from Smaug made him nauseous. He remembered seeing his sister's crimson hair whirl on the dance floor; she was dancing closely with a dark haired man who couldn't keep his hands to himself. His most hated sister, the person his father always compared him to, was going crazy on the dance floor with some random guy. Legolas decided it was his duty to make sure she was alright, everything when hazy after that. He got up slowly, and found the bathroom, after throwing up, he washed his face. He went out of the room, and he noticed the pictures on the walls presenting his father's lover and his sister. She looked happy on those pictures; he realized he had never seen her smile. He slowly went down the stairs and noticed the same guy from last night sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Would you like some coffee or breakfast?" Tauriel asked him looking really worried.  
  
"I doubt I can eat anything, so a coffee would be fine." Legolas finally replied and sat on a chair opposite the man who irritated him last night.  
  
"What happened?" he finally asked feeling them both stare at him.  
  
"You lost consciousness; we decided to take you home, since father would immediately find out if you were in hospital." Tauriel explained.  
  
"I didn't ask for you to do anything for me..." Legolas murmured still barely conscious.  
  
"I think we should have just dropped him off at the hospital." The man told Tauriel.  
  
"If it was your brother you would do the same." Tauriel defended Legolas.  
  
"He's an ungrateful bastard who doesn't treat you with respect!" Kili told Tauriel bluntly. Legolas suddenly realized they were fighting over him. "You were the one showing her disrespect on that dance floor! Why is he even here?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"I live here." The man hesitantly replied and Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It's complicated." Tauriel told him. "Now tell me what the hell you were thinking getting drunk and drugged so badly we had to actually get you out of that mess?"  
  
"I don't need to explain anything to you." Legolas replied.  
  
"Since you're sitting at her table, you really should." The man told him with a stone cold firm glare.  
  
"I had a bad day." Legolas finally told them. "So I went to the club to relax. And I met this guy and I drank and took some pills."  
  
"Father already cut your allowance, and sent you to rehab five times. If this hits the tabloids again you are screwed!" Tauriel yelled at him.  
  
"Not everyone can be so perfect like you!" Legolas replied with anger, she looked at him and didn't reply for a moment and finally said "My life is far from perfect." She looked away from both of them, and Kili immediately noticed the tears in her eyes, he reached and pulled her into his lap and held her tightly gently rocking her. "Don't listen to him." He whispered. "Everything is going to be fine." He sent Legolas a death glare.  
  
"Why don't you tell him what your life was really like?" Kili gently suggested, as she cried into his shoulder. "I'll be here with you, so don't worry." He reassuringly gently stroked her back.  
  
Tauriel slowly turned to look at Legolas, and seeing him look at her sadly she decided to start talking. She told him about her happy life with her mom, and about how her mom got ill, and later died. She told him about the first day she was introduced into the Mirkwood family, about how she was rejected by him and his mother, about how cold father was towards her. She told him about boarding school, about how she hated going to the Mirkwood estate for holidays and family events. She told him about the freedom her studies gave her, and later how she struggled to become independent from her father.  
  
Legolas looked at her deeply, clearly thinking over all the things she said.  
  
"He was cold to me as well." He finally told her. "So when he started telling me about how perfect you were, how good at school. I hated you because you existed."  
  
"I thought you still hate me?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"I stopped actually hating you when I started studying. I think I finally matured. It hurt me that you were still his favorite but it was different. When you worked your way up into the company I was envious." He explained. "But that was a path I didn't want to take, so I tried not to think about it."  
  
"What happened to you?" Tauriel asked worried.  
  
"Lots of things, good and bad." He replied slowly. "I fell in love with the wrong person and I couldn't handle it."  
  
"Did father force you to leave your love?" Tauriel looked really worried.  
  
"No, I never told him about it, It was my decision." Legolas admitted hesitantly. "I was a coward. I wasn't strong enough to face it."  
  
"I don't understand, why would you leave the love of your life?" Kili asked looking at him strangely. "I would never leave the one I love no matter how many problems would come up." Tauriel faced him and smiled, and gently kissed him.  
  
Legolas felt a ping of jealousy looking at the couple sitting in front of him, they looked perfect together.  
  
"I never confessed my love." Legolas sadly told them. "It was impossible so I didn't pursue it. I haven't even told that to my therapist."  
  
"You should change your therapist." Kili bluntly told him.  
  
"You're going to rehab." Tauriel looked firmly at Legolas. "And later we'll confront reality and deal with your lost love."  
  
"We're going to Miami for a week," Kili explained to Legolas. "That's a private clinic only a few miles away from my house. I know because I had to send my brother to it two years ago."  
  
"I don't want to intrude." Legolas slowly tried explaining.  
  
"I've always wanted a brother not an enemy." Tauriel told him quietly. "So let's try from the beginning, shall we?"  
  
. . . . .  
  
"So this is your house?" Tauriel asked amazed seeing a beautiful Spanish style villa surrounded by an exotic garden leading towards a private beach.  
  
"I bought it from the first money I made myself." He explained to Tauriel and Legolas. "I actually own a company here in Miami, so I drop by from time to time for board meetings and to hang out with my friends."  
  
"Why would you buy a company in Miami?" Tauriel asked surprised.  
  
"I never bought it, I founded it. My friends from studies had a fantastic idea, but no bank wanted to give them a loan to get started. So I set up a business plan, gathered enough cash to get it set up, and later took over the business side. So now I drop in several times a year to get some things done, but most of it I get done over the internet." Kili started explaining.  
  
"What about the house?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That was a dream come true." Kili smiled happily. "I wish I could actually move here permanently." He winked at Tauriel.  
  
"Is that a proposition?" Tauriel asked with a huge smile.  
  
"Maybe." He glared at her warmly.  
  
"You both make me sick." Legolas told them grinning.  
  
"You're just jealous." Tauriel pointed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Miami was a dream come true for Tauriel. The beach, the hot weather was just what she needed to relax from her everyday stressful agenda. Legolas would spend most of his time in the clinic, and later he tried to open up more towards Tauriel and her boyfriend. Kili would spend as much time with her as possible, but when he wanted to go to the office she actually decided to go with him.  
  
"So tell me about this company of yours?"Tauriel started her questions as they were driving to the centre of town.  
  
"It's a computer company, we design and make new computer consoles, and we also have a team working on computer games and play station and Xbox games." Kili started explaining. "One of my friends Ori always wanted to write books, so we got him to work on the background stories and characters and themes. His brothers Nori and Dori are graphic designers, so they work on making Ori's ideas come true. Then we have Bifur and Bofur working on the programming and Gloin working on new equipment."  
  
"So that was the core of your team, but what about the office and management?" Tauriel asked curiously.  
  
"Well, that's my role, I also have my friend Gimli, who is a lawyer, do much of the official things in my name at the office." Kili explained.  
  
"So it's a small company?" Tauriel continued.  
  
"Not at all, it's net value is over four hundred million at the moment. For many things we use subcontractors, for example our production is based in China." He continued.  
  
"That's quite impressive for a young company." She noticed, and glanced at him seeing him in a different light than before.  
  
"I'm actually considering focusing on this company only. I know if I had more time it would grow even more" Kili told her.  
  
"Why don't you do that?" Tauriel asked quietly.  
  
"I'm on management boards in five of my uncle's companies. And focusing on "New Age" would mean moving to Miami permanently." He quietly replied. "And I'm not planning to move without you." She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Is that a proposition?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Only if you want to consider it, staying in the big apple is not a problem for me. Uncle would be more happy if I continue working for him. Moving here would mean hundreds of questions." Kili confessed. "My brother has been asking many questions already. So I think I'll have to confront him soon."  
  
"We're going in a strange direction with this conversation." She noticed.  
  
"Sorry I didn't want to push you." Kili told her. "We can just leave it as it is, and I'll try to handle my nosy brother."  
  
He showed her around the office building and later into the creative area. Many designers and artists were working on the artistic side of the companies games, and a huge crew of programmers were working on a new game. The office part was crowded as well, the staff agitated with the visit from the CEO. Tauriel was surprised with the light atmosphere in the office, it was so different from what she was used to. She wondered about how these people treated this company as home. For a moment she wondered about his spontaneous proposition, and if she could find a place in this company for herself. She was surprised to meet the board of directors, none of them were wearing official clothes. Ori and his brothers turned out to be crazy and enthusiastic about meeting her. But the person she liked best was the lawyer Gimli. The short buff man with vibrant red hair immediately started flirting with her, and she felt surprised to see Kili's jealous reaction for the first time.  
  
She stayed the whole afternoon and helped with a new advertising campaign. As they were coming home she hesitantly asked Kili if she could come again, and he just smiled.  
  
The week went by fast, and the last Friday Kili's friends decided to throw a party. Legolas came with them, and to everyone's surprise it turned out he and Gimli actually knew each other from college. Tauriel glanced at her brother seeing him tense more than normal, but still he lasted the evening without drinking.  
  
Coming back to New York, all three of them were gloomy. Kili was thinking about what to do with his brother, Tauriel about Kili's proposition, and Legolas about his life.  
  
Tauriel really wanted to treat Kili's proposition seriously, but leaving her job and family would be difficult. She knew Kili was more important to her than her job, but after years of being rejected she finally began feeling comfortable around her father. She would consider moving to Miami only if she really had to, for now she wanted things to stay as they were.  
  
Kili was feeling apprehensive, he knew he was abandoning his brother and uncle too much for Tauriel. He used to be really close to his family, but when she entered his life he cut off from his family. Fili was getting annoying, calling him often and asking many questions. Uncle would ask him strange things as well even at work. Fili's birthday party was in two weeks, and he didn't want to go without Tauriel, but he had doubts whether she would actually go with him. He asked her about it, but she just shook her head saying she wasn't ready to meet his family.  
  
On the day of the party she had to go to dinner with her father. Later she came home and it felt so empty without him. She sat down and she felt like crying. This thing between them was growing into something more. It wasn't just sleeping together, it wasn't just living together. He became her air, her reason to live. She loved him so deeply, and it terrified her to actually say it to him. But being alone that evening in the house felt even worse. It was worse than actually meeting his family. She went to her wardrobe and looked for the right dress.  
  
Kili felt lonely at the family dinner and later at the party. He could see Fili's concerned eyes on him, but his brother didn't dare ask about it. As their friends were going crazy on the dance floor in one of the most expensive clubs in town, he was sulking at the bar. Some girls were trying to hit on him knowing he was the heir to the Durin family, but he wasn't interested at all.  
  
"Is this seat free?" He heard a whispered just behind him, so he turned to tell the new woman to get lost, only to see the only person he wanted to see. She smiled at him hesitantly, and he could only think about how stunning she looked. She was wearing a knee length black skirt, and a pink boxer top. Her hair was pinned up in a high pony tail, she was wearing more make-up than usually but the whole outfit made him stop breathing. Without even answering her question he pressed hip lips to hers and he could hear her giggle in the kiss. Before she could register what was happening, he pulled her towards the closest bathroom, not aware that his brother noticed that strange scene.  
  
"I'm getting used to these bathroom flicks." She told him giggling as he was pulling her skirt up, just to push her into the door and take her from behind. "So you're saying sex in the bathroom is getting boring?" He asked her tentatively.  
  
"Sex with you is never boring. But you promised to keep me surprised." She sniggered at him.  
  
"I'll think of something new next time, I promise." He whispered.  
  
"Don't worry it's my turn to come up with some new ideas." Tauriel told him, just to feel him pound into her harder.  
  
They gently kissed and Kili wanted to wipe her legs clean, but she just shook her head and whispered. "I want to feel your cum all night." She leaned closer to his ear. "And I want you to know It's still on me and think about it all night." She made sure her make-up was fine and she pushed her underwear into her handbag, just to see a huge smile on his face. "Covered in my sperm and without underwear? If you wanted to stay here longer you could have just said so." He kissed her neck. "The longer you think about it, the more you'll want me, and the better the sex will be later." She smiled at him, and opened the door.  
  
They held hands tightly walking out of the bathroom just to be confronted with a strained face Fili standing in their path.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Kili and Tauriel stopped dead where they were standing. Fili was glaring at them menacingly. Suddenly Tauriel leaned towards Kili and whispered "Busted!" and they both erupted with joyful laughter, Kili pulled her closer and kissed her deeply completely forgetting about his brother watching them.  
  
„What were...?" Fili began talking but seeing their surprised faces changed his mind „Ah just forget it, I prefer not to know." He told them grimly.  
  
„Fili this is Tauriel." Kili finally decided to introduce them.  
  
"I think we've met before." Fili said slowly.  
  
„Once or twice." Tauriel replied slowly. "But we have never been formally introduced."  
  
"So you're living together?" Fili asked feeling awkward.  
  
"It's none of your business." "Yes we are." They replied simultaneously and began laughing again.  
  
"Right, so let's go back to get something to drink." Fili suggested not knowing what else to say in such an embarrassing situation.  
  
Fili watched them hold hands and follow him closely, and couldn't help but wonder how his shy brother would end up having sex with the hottest girl on the east coast. He remembered seeing her at some business meeting before and lusting for her himself, but she had rejected him bluntly. He heard gossip that she was cold as stone, but here she was giggling and accepting advances of his younger brother. His brother was different around her; he was constantly smiling and utterly happy. During the party it was clear they were in love and extremely happy together, so he just tried to accept the fact that his brother was with a girl he also wanted.  
  
The next day Fili met with Thorin and during dinner when Thorin began asking about what was going on with Kili, and Fili hesitantly told their uncle about the beautiful girl in Kili's life, as soon as he said he realized he had made a huge mistake. His uncle began a lecture about evil beautiful women only trying to seduce them to get their money. No matter how hard he tried to explain that Kili was happy and that they seemed perfect together Thorin already had an image of a greedy harpy in Kili's life.  
  
Next Monday Thorin called a detective he often gave jobs to find out with whom his beloved nephew was living. In two days he got a phone number and an address of a company.  
  
Tauriel was really surprised with the lunch invitation she got at the end of the week, and sitting in front of a man who was alike to her Kili she immediately knew this was Thorin Durin. She sat down in front of him putting on her best professional face. Thorin was surprised to see she was more beautiful than he had imagined her to be. She was dressed as a successful businesswoman, tall as a model; he immediately classified her as a professional gold digger. He spitefully decided she shouldn't be with his nephew.  
  
They glared at each other strongly, but Tauriel could feel it under her skin that the jury has already passed the sentence.  
  
„I've met girls like you before." Thorin started. „What's your story? A dying parent or family in need? Or do you just want a secure comfortable life?"  
  
„You have no idea what you're talking about." She told him coldly.  
  
"So now you're planning to cry about how much you love him?" Thorin provoked her.  
  
"No matter what I say you have already judged me." She told him unmoved. She went through hell in her life and this strong and intimidating man was not enough to make her scared. "Why did you want to meet with me?"  
  
He pulled out his check book and said firmly „Name your price." He told her coldly.  
  
"He loves and respects you so much, and you would actually do this to him?" Her eyes became stone cold.  
  
"Name the price for that love and respect you value so highly!" Thorin insisted.  
  
"Keep your billions and shove them up your ass!" She told him firmly and left the restaurant.  
  
When she was outside she immediately took her phone out and with shaking hands dialled his number. "Could you please pick me up?" She asked him, and he immediately promised to show up within fifteen minutes, so later she called her secretary to cancel all meetings for the day. When he arrived she told him about the meeting she had with his uncle. Kili was fuming but she made him promise not to confront his uncle. She told him to treat it like a provocation, and she made him realize what an open confrontation would bring. And that would mean revealing everything about them.  
  
What they didn't know was that the truth would be reviled soon anyway, as the detective was still working on Tauriel's identity.  
  
When Thorin received the full report on Tauriel he was speechless for a long time. He read about her supposed relation to Thranduil Mirkwood, about her job in one of the biggest Mirkwood companies. He read theories about her being Mirkwood's lover, and his detective made false assumptions about the hatred showed by the Mirkwood family.  
  
He decided confronting her made no sense, so instead he told Kili to meet him. Kili had bad feelings about the meeting. When he was confronted with the documents the detective gathered he was irritated his uncle investigated Tauriel, but the reviled 'truth' was far from the facts. Accusation of Tauriel being Mirkwood's lover almost made him laugh; he just took all the bad things his uncle had to tell him.  
  
"So what would you do If I were to tell you I'm not planning to leave her?" Kili asked his uncle with heavy heart.  
  
"I'll disinherit you." Thorin immediately regretted those words, but before he could add anything Kili replied "Fine, my obligations towards you end with this day." Kili left his uncle's house feeling truly free for the first time in his life.  
  
. . . . .  
  
When Tauriel came home she found a brooding Kili waiting with dinner for her. He told her about the discussion he had with his uncle and about his current employment situation.  
  
"So this means you're moving to Miami?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I've already told you, I'm not moving anywhere without you." He told her firmly. "I made my decision; I'm staying with you, if you still want me." He finished the sentence hesitantly for the first time showing his shy side.  
  
"I just rejected a billion dollar bribe for leaving you." She joked sitting on his lap. "So yes, I do still want you."  
  
"Even though I'm not that rich anymore?" He joked.  
  
"It's not like you became poor overnight…" She joked.  
  
"Nah just like four digits less on my bank account." He joked. "It's not like I can't afford to keep you."  
  
"I can also afford to keep you; my new salary is more than satisfying." She made him realize. "And I'm not disinherited yet." She stuck her tongue out to him, and he immediately took the chance to push his into her mouth. They were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
Fili got the address from the papers he found in his uncle's office. It was a nice house he noticed, in a good area. It seemed she did not need any money at all considering the expensive BMW in the driveway.  
  
Tauriel opened the door and greeted him, and invited him inside.  
  
"No hard feelings after what happened?" Fili asked her gently.  
  
"Why should we have hard feelings towards you?" Kili asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's kinds my fault, I mentioned you in front of him, and he went all crazy about women sleeping with men to get their money." Fili confessed ashamed he caused so many problems to his beloved brother and his girlfriend.  
  
"Nah, we're fine. I've got my own company anyway." Kili told him.  
  
"What?" Fili's eyes went wide.  
  
"You really haven't told him?" Tauriel asked laughing.  
  
"It's not that impressive to actually tell my brother and uncle about it." Kili told her curtly. "It's nothing that important." He smiled widely.  
  
"To answer your question, we really don't care about money at all." Tauriel confessed. "It was one of the first things we agreed about after starting our relationship."  
  
"So we're really in a relationship?" Kili joked.  
  
"Well if you want out and back to that pile of cash you know where the door is." She smiled at him and kissed him gently.  
  
"Never in your life!" Kili kissed her deeply.  
  
"I'll keep you to that promise." She replied and looked back towards Fili. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"  
  
"No, and I'm pretty hungry." Fili admitted.  
  
"Fine, lasagna and later we're testing some new games so you're welcome to join in." Tauriel told him. "My bother should join us soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas arrived shortly later; surprised that another person was joining them for dinner. When he saw the short blond man his heart skipped a beat. He immediately recognized those blue eyes and that handsome face. He felt his heart race after the sudden stop. Spending time with this person was going to be a torture. He was surprised to find out this was Kili's older brother, and on one hand he wanted to find an excuse to leave, on the other he felt he would have to meet this person more often so he had to learn to live with his broken heart.  
  
Fili immediately recognized the long blond hair, deep blue eyes and tall statue. He still remembered how he embarrassed himself at college thinking this was a girl. He still could see those hurt eyes when he approached him once during a party and began flirting with him, and later left him after realizing his mistake. He wanted to die, and the hurt he saw in those eyes haunted him for weeks and months later. It was awkward to learn that this was Tauriel's brother, and the realization that they would have to spend more time together was terrifying.  
  
For Fili it was also a huge surprise that they were going to test products from Kili's mysterious company, and playing the same game on three different consoles was a fun experience. Later they filled in questionnaires for the game, and Kili invited them to come the next day as well to test another game. Legolas said he might have other plans, but Tauriel firmly told him he was coming and she's not letting him go to any party.  
  
Fili smiled seeing how fierce Tauriel was so he didn't even try suggesting he wouldn't come. It saddened him that their uncle had disinherited Kili, but after spending some time with them he realised the couple was even happier than before, as if a huge burden was taken away from them. It made him happy to see his brother so happy and joyful, and the more he got to know Tauriel the more perfect she seemed for his brother.  
  
Legolas left their house feeling more pain than in a long time. He always had problems dealing with his sexuality. And the unhappy, unrequited love from college brought his downfall. That day when Fili approached him at the party was the happiest day in his life, but later it turned into the worse day of his life. Finding out he was gay was bad enough; he knew his father hated gay people, so coming out was out of the question. Falling in love with a man caused him a huge depression and later brought all the problems with alcohol and drugs. He told Tauriel a lot, but even to her he couldn't confess his sexual identity. But his sister showed understanding, and she comforted him the best she could.  
  
. . . . .  
  
For several months their situation became stable. Kili would work on "New Age" all day from his laptop and mobile phone, Tauriel would go to the office as always and work enthusiastically, she loved her new job, so Kili didn't push her about Miami. They would spend a lot of time with Legolas and Fili, and soon both men practically lived with them in their house. Legolas ran away from the stiff atmosphere in Mirkwood Estate, and Fili feeling bored living in his flat alone. Fili missed his brother a lot those months when Kili cut contact, so now he wanted to make up the lost time. For both Legolas and Fili living together was awkward for some time, but slowly they warmed up to the idea, and the house was big enough for all four of them. Spending time together was slowly becoming natural and comfortable. Legolas still felt the heart ache, but being so close to the one he loved and spending time as friends was soothing the pain. Fili on the other hand felt more uncomfortable than before. Legolas was beautiful in his eyes, tall, slim, his long hair and blue eyes charming and even though Fili was always convinced he wasn't gay, and he never felt such an attraction before. The more he observed Kili and Tauriel, the more Fili was convinced the feelings he had for Legolas were similar to what the couple shared.  
  
The crisis in the household came suddenly. Tauriel had been feeling badly for some time, so she decided to see her doctor. The moment she entered the clinic, a sudden thought it her, she couldn't recall when she had her last birth control shot. She had to cancel her last visit due to a business meeting, and obviously she forgot to reschedule it. That was four or five weeks before. She swayed on her feet, feeling nauseous, and going to the doctor would only confirm what she already knew. Kili was extremely happy to hear they were going to have a child. For him it was a dream come true, but he could see Tauriel wasn't as joyful about it. They talked about the change her pregnancy would bring, and it was obvious hiding their relationship from her father would be impossible. The doctor warned her that it was high risk pregnancy, so no stress was allowed. And the whole issue with her father was huge source of stress. She got a long doctor's leave, and the perspective of a maternity leave would mean she couldn't work for a long time and when her father would find out about the pregnancy it was doubtful is she would still have a job. After confining in Legolas Tauriel decided she needed to confront her father, but Kili told her she wouldn't go alone and if the situation would become stressful they would just leave. Legolas suggested that he will accompany her and talk to their father, and Kili would wait in the car.  
  
Thranduil was really surprised when his daughter took a doctor's leave from the office, but he was even more shocked when both his children appointed a meeting with him. He kept considering all the possible options, but no plausible reason came to his mind. When Tauriel came in, he immediately noticed she looked pale and sick. Legolas contrary to her looked better than in years. Before he could ask them any questions, Legolas took the position of mediator and started explaining to their father the situation. "Father, we came here to discuss Tauriel's current employment situation." Legolas began firmly. "As you probably know she is on doctor's leave, but you do not know why. Before I explain that, I would like you to know that the doctor advice her to avoid any stress, so if in any moment she will feel bad I will force her out of this office."  
  
"I wish you would finally explain." Thranduil told them emotionlessly.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Tauriel boldly looked at her father. Thranduil drew a breath and eyed her warily. "What?"  
  
"After her doctor's leave, she's going on maternity leave later father." Legolas took over the conversation.  
  
"Who's the father?" Thranduil clenched his teeth.  
  
"You don't know him." Tauriel slowly replied.  
  
"Well then I think I should." Thranduil spoke coldly.  
  
"The father of the child doesn't matter." Legolas replied. "What matters is what you are going to do next."  
  
"I want to know who got my daughter pregnant, am I asking for too much?" Thranduil spoke calmly but they both could see fury in his eyes. "It's such a typical scenario that a young handsome boy finds a fragile rich flower like my daughter and by getting her pregnant he ensures himself access to a rich bank account. We're members of one of the richest families in this country, so the father interests me very much."  
  
"He's not interested in my money." Tauriel spoke quietly.  
  
"And how can you be sure of that?" Thranduil spoke back.  
  
"I just am." Tauriel replied.  
  
"I understand you support this union?" Thranduil turned to Legolas.  
  
"Yes father, I honestly believe he really loves her." Legolas explained.  
  
"Very well then, since you're so sure he'll love you without any money; let's put him to the test." Thranduil spoke slowly weighting his words.  
  
"What do you mean father?" Tauriel asked scared.  
  
"I will officially disinherit you. If he loves you, he will stay with you. And if he doesn't or something will not go as planned, you can always come back home as my daughter." Thranduil explained.  
  
"So if something goes wrong I can always come back?" Tauriel asked hesitantly. "But what if we actually make it?"  
  
"You'll have to introduce him to me finally, and with time I can always change my will." Thranduil told her gently. "You're always going to be my little girl, no matter with who you'll try to arrange your life with."  
  
"I love you father." She burst into tears and rushed to hug her father.  
  
"Thank you father for this reasonable decision." Legolas told his father slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

It was ironical and illogical but nothing could have made them happier than being cut off from the domineering uncle and father. Most people would kill to even get a fraction of their families money, but for them it meant duties and obligations. Kili felt the pressure of working for his uncle since college, he was forced to help out with the business. For Tauriel it was a battle to gain her father's respect she needed her whole life. But then their lives turned around, and instead of relying on their families they decided to rely on each other. The pregnancy made them really happy, and having no more obligations made it much easier to make the decision to pack and move to Miami. They hired a special company to take care of Tauriel's house, and they got a moving company transport the cars and personal stuff.  
  
The hardest was to inform Fili and Legolas about the change of residence, and both Kili and Tauriel weren't surprised to hear that Legolas was joining them in Miami. He explained to them he had nothing to look forward to in New York, and that he would even help out with Kili's company to work off the rent. Fili felt completely abandoned, but they assured him he'll always be welcome to visit and stay as long as he wanted.  
  
Going for her last visit to her New York doctor Tauriel heard flying was risky in her state, so instead of flying they decided to drive her BMW all the way.  
  
Reaching their new house, they felt enthusiastic. It was a new start, and they left all their problems and worries in New York.  
  
Kili settled in the office in Miami, while Tauriel was fighting off morning sickness, and relaxing and spending time with her brother. When her symptoms subsided, Legolas would go to the office with Kili, which slowly drove Tauriel mad. She was a workaholic so sitting at home even because of pregnancy was driving her insane. So after some time she forced them to take her to the office every day, her new doctor confirmed that she was able to do some light office work. Soon the office and the light atmosphere there made them feel at home, and the company was thriving have two great minds in the office on a daily basis. Legolas couldn't fit in for a long time, he graduated from law and business administration, but he never really enjoyed it. So after trying all the departments in the company he decided to stick to the product testing and quality control department.  
  
Fili felt lonely more than ever, and the photos he kept getting by email were making him miss them even more. He printed out two or three and he put them on his desk. His favourite was with Tauriel in a bikini and Kili standing right behind her gently touching her swollen stomach. He missed them a lot. He missed Legolas even more, it hurt him that Legolas decided to move to Miami as well. The atmosphere in the office was unbearable, uncle would only talk about business, and he would avoid the topic of Kili at any cost. But the day he noticed the picture on Fili's desk, he stopped dead and took the photo in his hands.  
  
"So you're going to be an uncle?" Thorin hesitantly asked.  
  
"Yes, in about four months." Fili replied.  
  
"How are they managing?" Thorin asked for the first time.  
  
"They are managing just fine. It really was never about the money, they love each other madly." Fili told him.  
  
"I'd like to meet with them, can you arrange that?" Thorin quietly asked.  
  
"I'll call them and ask about it, but no promises." Fili told his uncle firmly.  
  
To his surprise when he told them about uncle's question, they agreed to meet with them in Miami. Fili was enthusiastic to see them all again after such a long time. When he got the address of their house, both Fili and Thorin were really surprised to see such a luxurious mansion with a private beach. None of them had any information about Kili's and Tauriel's financial situation, so they were surprised with how well off the couple actually was. The couple greeted Fili warmly, and coldly Thorin. The atmosphere at dinner was tense, but no one touched upon difficult topics. The critical moment came when Legolas came back from the office. Thorin immediately recognized him as a Mirkwood so his reaction was icy. Thorin considering all the time he was deprived of his nephew kept silent, but glared coldly at the newcomer and became ever more stiff seeing the cordial reaction of the couple and Fili towards Legolas. As the young people were warming up slowly, he finally had a chance to observe the close relation of his nephew and the girl. He still thought of her as a gold digger, but at least they weren't married yet, and if the child really was Kili's which could be easily proven by a DNA test, his family was growing. He told them his goodbyes and told them he would visit again some time. Fili decided to stay longer, so the next day they all went out with the friends from the company. Tauriel and Kili didn't stay long at the party, but Legolas and Fili decided to stay. Tauriel gently whispered to Fili to make sure Legolas didn't drink too much, and she told him she trusted him. For Fili the party was slowly turning into torture, Gimli the lawyer from Kili's company was really close to Legolas. Too close for Fili's tolerance, so he made sure Legolas would not leave his sight. After some time he noticed that Legolas stayed more with him than with the other people in the room, which eased his agitation a bit. For Fili the time away was torture, but it was also time for thinking. He missed the tall man more than he was willing to admit. And he just wished he could stay in Miami with all of them. When they got into the taxi to go back home, Legolas leaned into Fili, and Fili didn't mind that at all.  
  
Later they stayed up in the living room and talked.  
  
"You know I actually caught them having sex in the bathroom in a club?" Fili started joking.  
  
"Really? What did you do? that must have been so embarrassing." Legolas laughed.  
  
"I tried not to think about it ever again." Fili confessed. "Have you ever tried that?"  
  
"You mean trying to ignore what they do, or have sex in a club bathroom?" Legolas joked.  
  
"I meant both." Fili said shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I actually think they are addicted to sex." Legolas told him frankly. " There was a moment I was considering to force them to therapy, but as long as they don't swap partners and are addicted to each other, I just try to ignore them. I think they actually have a thing for doing it in public or in strange situations."  
  
"So apart from the club toilet thing, you mean they have more frenzies?" Fili almost choked on his drink.  
  
"I prefer not to know. It makes me jealous." Legolas confessed.  
  
"Why?" Fili asked stupidly.  
  
"Well it just reminds me how empty my life and bed is." Legolas confessed quietly.  
  
"You're really handsome I bet you could easily find a nice girl." Fili started laughing.  
  
"That's the problem." Legolas spoke barely audibly. "I'm not really interested in girls any more."  
  
Fili could feel his heart pound after hearing those words and before he could register what he was doing his lips pressed into Legolas's lips.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Thorin was back in his office and thinking about the whole situation. Kili seemed happy, but that girl still troubled him. He had to know more about her. The presence of young Mirkwood in their house upset him, and made him think about the past. The conflict between the two families was deeply rooted in money. It started with a company called Arkenstone the Durin family founded it back at the beginning of the twentieth century, but lost it in the great crisis in the thirties. The Mirkwood family bought the company and later changed the name to Arken Diamonds, which was still one of the biggest jewellery shops in America. The Durin family got revenge in the sixties, taking over a flag hotel called "White Stone Shores" in Hawaii. None of the members of the two families would ever meet in civil circumstances. His grandfather and Thranduil's grandfather got into a fight in a restaurant once. Their fathers' actually tried to kill each other, the case was hidden from the media, but Thorin knew that the rift was deep. He met Thranduil many times, but they never held a conversation. The only real interaction they had was due to business, he had sent a note proposing a deal, but the reply was "Mirkwoods and Durins don't do business." The whole business world knew about the rift, and so members of the two families would never be invited to the same events. Thorin started thinking about where and when could have Kili meet the young Mirkwood. Then his thought made him think about the girl again, she was said to be the lover of old Mirkwood, and now the son was practically living with them. He called his lawyer and told him to get a batter detective on the job and to dig out anything on the topic of Tauriel, Legolas and Thranduil.


	9. Chapter 9

Their life seemed perfect however Kili kept having a bad feeling that something might yet happen. Something that might try to separate them, and the fact that both Thorin and Thranduil were in the dark on many things made him uneasy. Tauriel tried to pretend everything was fine, but he knew her well enough to see slight symptoms of worry and stress. He'd been thinking about it for a long time, and one day when she least expected it, he kidnapped her for a picnic under the stars.  
  
Tauriel knew her beloved Kili loved surprises, but going out to the beach late at night, with a blanket food and candles was something new. They talked and ate, and felt happy to be there together, and the moment she was least expecting it Kili took out a beautiful jewellery box. She took in her breath realising what he wanted to do.  
  
"Will you honour me by becoming mine forever?" He gently told her showing the ring he bought. It was beautiful crystal clear diamond.  
  
She looked at him and slowly tears appeared in her eyes. "How are we going to handle our families?" She gasped.  
  
"Leave that to me. I'm going to protect you both, even if that means protecting you from my uncle and your father." Kili spoke firmly. "I know you felt pain being an illegitimate child, so my greatest wish is that our child will never feel that kind of pain. I can't imagine life without you, and if they ever want to separate us they would have to kill me first."  
  
"I'm scared." Tauriel told him slowly.  
  
"I'm scared too, but this is the right thing to do." He gently took her hands into his. "I just have to be with you, and only forever will work." He added with a smile. "We don't have to tell them, let's just invite our friends and brothers and wait till you give birth to confront them."  
  
"I love you." She told him for the first time looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I love you more then you love me." He joked and kissed her and pulled her closer. "So will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will." She finally replied holding onto him tightly. The gently made love in the light of candles and stars, and both dreamt of the time when they would be able to say they truly belonged to each other.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Legolas was surprised to say the least, but the perspective of them marrying made him happy. He would see Fili again for the wedding which made him apprehensive after their time together. They kissed and made out shyly on the couch and later Legolas ran away. The next day he didn't see Fili, which disappointed him greatly.  
  
Fili was really surprised he got the invitation for the wedding, but what made him even more stunned was the short note not to tell Thorin. Fili has been wondering about why those two were hiding so badly, and no logical explanation came to him.  
  
The wedding was very small, just their best friends and two brothers. Tauriel was wearing a beautiful white dress, but she felt heavy and fat. Kili had to spend hours convincing her that she looked perfect for him, and the more beautiful because she was carrying his child. As soon as the ceremony was over both felt a wave of relief flow over them. It was a final step binding them together, and they both needed the security and stability.  
  
What they didn't know was that Thorin's new detective was already on their trail. Unbeknown to Thorin himself after finding out the truth the detective had a better idea how to make more money out of this story. Just three weeks after the young couple's wedding the newspapers were flooded with the most sensation story of the decade.  
  
Thranduil reached for his favourite newspaper only to read a headline which made him cross his brows. "21st Century Romeo and Juliet." Normally this newspaper didn't go into gossip and celebrity stories. What he read later made him dead furious. "On the 11th of May this year an unusual union took place. Tauriel Silvan, the illegitimate daughter of Thranduil Mirkwood and the supposed heir to his business ventures, married Kili Oakenshield, nephew of Thorin Durin. According to many experts the union of both heirs resulted in their disinheritance from both families. Financial experts are now debating what course will both families take after losing two of their best managers. Tauriel Silvan had been the CEO of Mirkwood International for over a year, and she brought surprising and swift changes into the company making it grow bigger than ever. Kili Oakenshield could only be called the true heir of Thorin Durin, he not only was CEO of two of the biggest Durin family companies, but also board member of five others. The world of finances shook when both heirs entered the family businesses, and now it will shake more when they set off to their own ventures. Kili Oakenshield founded his own company "New Age" at college, and over the years the company grew into the biggest computer game supplier in the US. Products of this brand are now owned by four out of ten people below the age of 25 in the US, and the company's net value has been soaring to reach over six hundred million at the end of last year. If we consider the fact that Tauriel Silvan might decide to engage into her newly married husband's ventures, it might make them an unbeatable pair in the business world. If the two families actually learn to accept the union, we might be facing the union of two biggest fortunes in the world. However the situation is not clear if the families will accept the situation. Officially both heirs have been disinherited, and the bad blood runs deep between the Durins and Mirkwoods. No one is sure when the conflict began, but economical historians debate about the purchase of Arkenstone from Durins as the cause of animosity between both families. The twentieth century was tense between both families, resulting in many business and personal accusations, including an alleged fight between Thror Durin and Erendriel Mirkwood. In the last twenty years no new events have taken place, however the business world knows the unspoken rule of never inviting a Mirkwood and a Durin to the same venue. Considering all facts known and unknown about this marriage, it is surprising to say the least." Thranduil put down the paper and tried to breath.  
  
Aurelia his wife went into the dining room to find him staring at a wall crashing the newspaper in his hands. She gently removed the paper from his hands and briefly glanced at the article only to hold her breath. Then she started laughing. "I knew that girl would only cause trouble. You've been saying so much about how perfect she is, and how my son is unworthy, but the little flimsy articles about him partying are nothing compared to this!" She grinned with satisfaction. "It's good you disinherited her, you shouldn't have acknowledged her existence in the first place." She spat out the words she wanted for the last fourteen years, ever since she found out about his illegitimate daughter. "Good riddance!" She grinned even wider, not noticing the sad and troubled face of her husband.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Thorin didn't read the said newspaper, at least not before the paparazzi and journalists started calling his office and trying to get him to comment on the situation. He locked himself in his secure fortress on Wall Street, and demanded from his assistant to find out what cause the commotion. His assistant, Mrs. Welton was unusually quiet when she put a stack of newspapers on his desk. Some were tabloids, but what surprised him even well respected economical and political newspapers were writing on the same topic. The marriage of his nephew to the illegitimate daughter of Mirkwood. He called in Fili to see his reaction. When Fili arrived he had already known about the articles, so he knew the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Did you know about his?" Thorin threw a newspaper at Fili.  
  
"I've been to the wedding." Fili confirmed.  
  
"That little rascal going behind my back like that!" And Thorin did the last thing Fili expected him to do, he started laughing out loud.  
  
"You knew she was related to Mirkwood?" Thorin asked trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Not really, but I suspected something before." Fili explained. "They were awfully secretive and private."  
  
"What about this "New Age" company?" Thorin asked still bursting with laughter.  
  
"I've found out several months ago, Kili has taken all the money from the trust fund several years ago and invested it." Fili told his uncle still not understanding why Thorin was laughing. "Uncle are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Better than ever." Thorin grinned. "I finally have a way to get what's our from the Mirkwoods." And his eyes became dark and dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

When the media attack started Kili and Tauriel were terrified at first. Later they realized they didn't have to confront their families anymore. Their situation became official, and although paparazzi were annoying, hiring body guards solved the problem. Soon they realized the media coverage apart from revealing their relationship to their families did more good than harm, it was a free advertising campaign, and "New Age" was booming after the free publicity. The media soon calmed down, after all there was no sensation in two adults getting married, and their disinheritance and refusal to comment on their family situation became boring. Surprisingly both families did not contact them or comment on the situation as well. Kili had predicted that sooner or later their families would contact them, and he was right although it was much later then they expected. The first signal was a phone call from Fili, who said some strange things about Thorin's reaction and told them to be on guard.  
  
Nearly a month later, when Tauriel was already eight months pregnant, Thorin called Kili, and appointed a meeting in Miami. They met at the office, and Tauriel did not join them. Kili promised to protect her and to handle their families and that was exactly what he had planned to do. The meeting was cold to say the least. Thorin made a proposition to Kili to come back into the family business, on condition he and Tauriel sign a marital agreement. Kili just looked coldly at his uncle and said he is not interested nor in any marital agreement, neither in coming back into the family business. Thorin told him, that he was an ungrateful brat, but Kili took it all with a stone cold face, and told him that their meeting was over. Thorin looked at his nephew not recognising the strong person sitting in front of him. This was not Kili the gently shy kid he taught everything in life. This was Kili Thorin version, hard, strong and getting exactly what he wanted. It hit him how similar they had become. She made him strong, their marriage made him strong, Thorin coldly analysed and came only to one conclusion, that Kili must really love the girl to go so far in protecting her. Thorin left the office with an ache in his heart, the rift between him and the young couple was very deep, and he didn't have much hope it would ever be gone.  
  
Thranduil did not contact them at all. It was Aurelia who contacted Legolas and demanded he come home, not explaining really why she called him. When Legolas arrived at the Mirkwood Estate he barely recognized his father. His father was always cold, not showing any emotions, but now he locked himself in his study and according to his mother he never left it anymore. The business was run by the managers, and Thranduil just locked out on the world. When Legolas finally forced his father to open the door, he saw a man in ruin. He was much thinner than before, his hair unusually messy, and face unnaturally pale. He was going from rage, to sadness, to crying and back to rage again. When he saw Legolas he approached him and later he acted as if he didn't see him anymore.  
  
"Mother, when did this start?" Legolas quietly asked Aurelia.  
  
"Ever since he read the newspaper article. He just broke down." Aurelia slowly explained.  
  
"Have you called in his doctor?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, I had several doctor's come in, but I was scared to do anything more. One doctor suggested taking him to a psychiatric clinic, but I was scared it would leak out to the news." She told him. "We don't need any more publicity, the companies are barely holding on from what the managers told me."  
  
"Have you tried talking to him?" Legolas gently asked her.  
  
"He doesn't reply to me." She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll try." He finally told her and locked himself in the study with his unwell father.  
  
"You're going to be a grandfather soon." Legolas told him gently and Thranduil immediately looked at him.  
  
"You got a girl pregnant?" He asked in a tense voice.  
  
"No, Tauriel is going to give birth soon. Don't you remember?" Legolas gently spoke.  
  
"I have no daughter." Thranduil replied.  
  
"But you do." Legolas told him. "You have a son and daughter who both love you father."  
  
"If she would have loved me and respected me she would never have run off and get pregnant and marry that bastard!" Thranduil went into rage.  
  
"You're her father, and he's her husband. She can love both of you at the same time." Legolas tried to explain.  
  
"She betrayed the family!" Thranduil told him bluntly.  
  
"We betrayed her first. You betrayed her first!" Legolas shouted at his father. "She told me all about her childhood, all about those boarding school you sent her to. All about the rejection she experienced from our family. She did not betray us, because she was never treated as one of us!"  
  
"You always hated her." Thranduil noticed.  
  
"But I don't hate her anymore. She's my sister, and we've managed to move on the past and now we have good contact." Legolas explained seeing that his father finally began calming down.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Thranduil asked looking sane.  
  
"I live with her, so yes I know exactly where she is." Legolas told him.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to move on as a family?" Thranduil asked looking really sad.  
  
"I'm not sure father, but she really loves us, and she's really happy." Legolas explained.  
  
"I'm going to appoint a meeting with her, and after that you're going to a meeting with my therapist." Legolas told his father.  
  
"Therapist?" Thranduil asked. "If the media find out we're ruined."  
  
"The media will not find out, they've never found out about my last rehab session, and that clinic respects people's privacy." Legolas explained to his father. "From what mother tells me the business needs you back father, so we have to put you back on your feet."  
  
"Do you think she'll ever come back to the business?" Thranduil asked slowly.  
  
"It all depends if you ask nicely enough." Legolas told him. "Don't treat this as losing a daughter; you just gained a son who knows everything about business."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm scared of. This is one more attack from the Durin family on our fortune." Thranduil burst in anger again.  
  
"Kili is really not interest in your money. He's got enough of his own and his company is thriving. She's your daughter and you can always arrange for her husband never to receive anything from your money." Legolas pointed out. "You just need a good lawyer to arrange it."  
  
"Fine I'll go and meet her." Thranduil finally replied. "And arrange that therapist. Call my lawyer as well."  
  
. . . . .  
  
Tauriel made some friends in Miami, and one of her favourites was a lawyer called William Baggins, who was their closest neighbour. The short man everyone called Bilbo, was delighted to hear about her pregnancy and ever since had been bringing her tones of homemade food and sweets. After some time she asked him about his legal practiced and was surprised to hear he was specialist in civil agreements and marital law. So when Legolas told her about their father's visit, she asked Bilbo to accompany her in that meeting. She wasn't feeling well being almost nine months pregnant and she felt like bursting any moment. Her child, whose sex was yet unknown on their request, was a naughty little thing moving around constantly. When she saw her father, he heart ached. He looked horrible, thinner and paler than ever. At first she wanted to hug him, but stopped and hugged her huge bally instead.  
  
"Tauriel, father wanted to tell you some things." Legolas pushed their father to start talking.  
  
"I'm sorry Tauriel." Thranduil gently whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry too daddy." She told him gently. "I'm sorry I chose my child and husband over family and company."  
  
"What would it take for you to come back to us?" Thranduil asked hesitantly, and both lawyers looked attentively at him.  
  
"I'm not sure if I ever want to come back to New York." She told him after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm not asking you to come back to New York. I'm asking you to come back into the family and business." Thranduil spoke gently.  
  
"On what conditions?" She asked him firmly.  
  
"I was hoping you could sign a marital agreement with your husband." Thranduil spoke after a moment of hesitation.  
  
"I'm never going to sign such an agreement. We are one, and everything we have will always equally belong to us." She replied firmly.  
  
"That's why he wanted to be with you, for the money!" Thranduil raised his voice.  
  
"No, I didn't." Kili replied entering the room, accompanied by Gimli his best friend and lawyer.  
  
"Can you say that again?" Thranduil spoke in a low voice, eyeing his son in law for the first time.  
  
"I married Tauriel to be with her till the end of my days. Not to gain your money. I have rejected an equal amount of money just for the sake of being with her." He slowly approached Tauriel and securely wrapped his arm around her; she immediately calmed down feeling his touch.  
  
"If you say you're not interested in her money, signing a marital agreement should not be a problem." Thranduil's lawyer noticed.  
  
"I've told the same to my uncle and now I'm telling you. I'm never going to sign any marital agreement. All I have belongs to her." Kili replied looking deep into Tauriel's eyes.  
  
"Since both spouses do not want to sign a marital agreement, I believe there is only one solution." Bilbo slowly stood up. "We need to organise a meeting consisting of all parties and together come to a solution and discuss all the problematic spheres. I personally we mediate such a meeting. Does that sound reasonable?" The short lawyer told everyone in the room.  
  
"That sounds reasonable." Thranduil admitted.  
  
"Oh no..." Suddenly they heard a gasp from Tauriel.  
  
"Tauriel what's wrong?" Her father went even paler seeing pain on his daughter's face.  
  
"I think my waters just broke..." She looked as if she would faint any moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Kili immediately carried Tauriel out of the room and into the car, leaving a very startled Thranduil and Legolas. As they arrived at the hospital Tauriel was taken into the maternity ward, and Kili refused to leave her side. For Tauriel it was torture, but for her husband it was even worse. He never felt so helpless in his life, he had to be there with her, hear her scream and yell at him, and there was not one thing he could to ease her pain. Suddenly the doctors asked him out, saying that instead of a natural labour they are going to perform a C-section, and that the child is in the wrong position.  
  
Thranduil and Legolas found him in front of the operating room, looking silently at the door with a stern face and tears flowing down his cheeks. Legolas hugged him tightly and kept whispering everything was going to be fine, but Thranduil sat and looked equally grim as Kili. For what seemed hours they sat there in shock waiting to hear from the doctor about Tauriel and the baby. Finally the doctor came and told them the baby was a girl, and that Tauriel is still under narcosis, but she should wake up soon. Kili hugged the doctor and asked if he could see his baby girl. All three men followed into the special room where infants were taken care of, and a nurse gently gave Kili his new born daughter. She was so small, barely two and half kilogram, and he was scared he could hurt her. She had a soft fluff of dark hair on her head and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he saw pure blue. She was adorable, and Thranduil and Legolas both couldn't help but smile. Accompanied by the nurse they went to the post operation room to check on Tauriel, and they waited until she woke up. She smiled weakly at Kili as he gently gave their little girl into her hands.  
  
"She's perfect." Tauriel whispered in a weak voice.  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" Legolas asked smiling.  
  
"Mirien" Kili told them and Tauriel smiled brightly.  
  
"After your mother." Thranduil immediately noticed with tears in his eyes.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Fili was surprised with a phone call from Legolas saying he was an uncle and that Tauriel gave birth a bit early and that they had a beautiful little girl in the family.  
  
"Are they fine? What happened?" Fili asked worried.  
  
"We had a meeting with our father, and she had to go to hospital. It was a difficult labour and she finally had to have a C-section." Legolas explained.  
  
"What's going on with your father, no one has heard from him in almost a month." Fili asked quickly.  
  
"He's been having a difficult time." Legolas briefly replied. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"I'm worried. Uncle's is doing some strange financial manoeuvres and he's dead set on making it even with the Mirkwood family." Fili finally confessed. "I'm worried he might do something bad."  
  
"I'll talk to father and Tauriel." Legolas replied slowly.  
  
"I'll call as soon as I know more." Fili replied. "I'll come and visit as soon as possible."  
  
"I'd like that." Legolas gently told him and soon they said their goodbyes.  
  
. . . . .  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Kili asked Legolas as they were sitting down to dinner with Thranduil.  
  
"I called your brother to tell him about Mirien, and he said something strange about your uncle. He suggested Throin is doing something against the Mirkwood family." Legolas slowly explained.  
  
"Don't tell him more." Thranduil spoke quietly.  
  
"If we don't trust him, we might lose it all." Legolas brutally told his father. "We came here to talk with you two, because father has been neglecting the business due to a nervous breakdown. Mirkwood International is doing badly. I'm not an expert but what my mother told me, the companies are doing really badly. Ever since Tauriel left, it had been shaky, but when father broke down it went to hell."  
  
"We don't know if we can trust him." Thranduil spoke quietly.  
  
"I can trust him. Tauriel trusts him. This is why we came here, to ask you both for help." Legolas finally told Kili the full truth.  
  
Kili looked at them with a cold glare. "You disinherited Tauriel and now you came asking for help? You gave her a miserable childhood and now you came asking her for help?" He spoke in a low menacing voice.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't listen." Thranduil spoke quietly to Legolas.  
  
"Kili please understand, father made lots of mistakes in his life, and coming here was a declaration he is ready to face the past, and have the whole family whole again." Legolas spoke in the name of his father, who was looking worse with every minute.  
  
Kili glanced at the older man, and saw a person in emotional ruin. He sighed deeply. "If I help you, will you welcome Tauriel back into the family without any attacks on me or our child?"  
  
"Yes, we will embrace all three of you." Thranduil spoke barely above a whisper. "And I promise to continue therapy and work on my issues and settle all problems of the past."  
  
"I'm going to need to talk to all your managers, and I need the company reports as of yesterday." Kili told them firmly.  
  
It took Kili five days to work out what Thorin had planned out. He knew his uncle well, and after Fili gave him so scraps of info from inside Erebor inc, Kili slowly got the idea that hatched in Thorin's mind. He suspected his uncle was buying out shares of Mirkwood companies, and he knew now that Mirkwoods have been doing the same for years. Quiet shareholders who never entered the management board, or sent fake representative to play the role of shareholders. In fact the more he compared the share list, the clearer it was to him that both families were entwined in the business world more than they would acknowledge. Using the indisposition of Thranduil Thorin began actively discrediting the Mirkwood companies, and buying shares at a lowered price. If Kili's calculations were correct, his uncle would soon have enough shares to take over Mirkwoods International the flagship company of the Mirkwoods. He asked Thranduil how much free assets were available, and quickly noticed it was not enough to do a jump buyout of shares. When he told that to Thranduil and Legolas both men were terrified.  
  
"Fili I know what uncle is doing." Kili told his brother over the phone. "He's going to make a jump to take over Mirkwood International."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Fili asked quietly.  
  
"Are the assets in our trust fund frozen?" Kili asked the man question.  
  
"No, I've been moving them over the last two years and managing them by hand." Fili confessed.  
  
"How much is in the trust fun at the moment?" Kili asked hesitantly.  
  
"Almost seven hundred million." Fili finally told him.  
  
"You've done well managing it." Kili noticed. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do." Fili replied.  
  
"Will you help me do something very crazy?" Kili asked and he could only hear his brother laugh.  
  
"What trust fund?" Legolas asked after Kili hung up.  
  
"Our parents died when we were children. The Oakenshield family was never in the same league with the Mirkwoods and Durin, but our father was the only child from a quite rich family and the money left by him and insurance from their deaths was turned into a trust find in my and Fili's name. That's where I had enough cash to start up "New Age", and Fili has been moving it the last years and making quite a lot. My brother is the sole disposer at the moment." Kili explained.  
  
"You might not like my plan, but here's what we're going to do." Kili finally told them.  
  
"We're going to make the shares go down rapidly. And then I'll get Fili to buy it all out. I mean all the shares on the free market." Kili told them.  
  
"Can you trust your brother?" Thranduil spoke slowly.  
  
"Legolas tell me can we trust my brother?" Kili asked with a huge smile, and his smile became even wider seeing Legolas blush slightly.  
  
"Yes we can." Legolas finally told them, trying to avoid his father's glare.  
  
"How are you going to make the shares go down?" Thranduil asked worried.  
  
"Power of the press. We're going to create a huge scandal, and the shares will fly down within minutes." Kili told them with a grin. "And then Fili will step in and buy it at a low price, and that way we'll always have the majority share. If my calculations are correct the trust fund money will be enough to do that kind of buyout."  
  
"That means officially your brother will be part owner of my company." Thranduil noticed grimly.  
  
"Who do you prefer, my brother who is reasonable and wanting to invest in your company, or my uncle who is going to buy it just to tear it down?" Kili made him realise.  
  
"Can you guarantee your brother will not take over?" Thranduil asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, I trust him with my life." Kili confirmed. "He's not a big league player, he prefers the stock market, so be worried that I'll be taking a look into our investment, and be sure my brother won't break the deal with us."


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take Gimli long to reach his friend Bard who worked in one of the biggest Miami's newspapers. After telling bard what they needed to get done, the journalist told them he would only write a professional economical article, but assured that he knew just the right man to handle the gossip they needed. Alfrid was a known paparazzi and tabloid journalist and Bard had a great idea how to set it all up.  
  
When the photos of Tranduil arriving by ambulance to a psychiatric clinic hit the press with Alfrid style headlines it was chaos. Aurelia almost died seeing headlines like "Old Mirkwood attempts to commit suicide after his daughter's wedding!" "The end of the Mirkwoods!" "Tragic end of Romeo and Juliet's story!" and other more crazy headlines. As soon as Alfrid published his first article the news spread all over the states likes wildfire.  
  
The next day as soon as the stock market opened, Mirkwood International stocks opened with a dreadful cheap price. Fili just smiled and kept buying out any stocks coming onto the market. By the evening he had almost 20% of stocks of the company in his hands.  
  
When Kili got a message confirming that Fili managed to get over 20% of shares, he decided it was time for the next step. He called in his uncle and invited him to meet him in Miami.  
  
Thorin watched the moves on the stock market with amazement. As soon as the news hit the press, he was hoping to finalize his buyout of MI. But after the opening of the stock market all the loose shares were immediately bought out before he even got the chance to click his mouse. Someone was playing with him, and he hated being played with. Especially when someone was playing the same game.  
  
He got the call from Kili, and it immediately hit him that his nephew was somehow involved with this. So he replied he'd arrive to meet him the next day. To his surprise there were many people in the conference room sitting around a big round table. He recognized Thranduil, his son and the lawyer representing MI, both his nephews were in the room, so he sat right next to Fili. There was another very short man with curly auburn hair, dressed as lawyer, and yet one more officially looking lawyer type of person with vibrant red hair. It seemed only one person was absent, Thranduil's daughter.  
  
The small cute lawyer stood up and began talking; it seemed he was going to manage the meeting.  
  
"We have gathered here to mediate on the business and family situation of all three involved parties. My name is William Baggins, and I am representing the absent Mrs. Oakenshield, and I've also agreed to take on the role of mediator for this meeting." The small man explained to Thorin his position. Somehow he had a feeling the cute small lawyer was talking only to him, which made the man feel uncomfortable.  
  
"The first issue we have to discuss is the current legal situation of Mirkwood International. In fact holding the current management board list, we might consider this the first meeting of the management board in its new form." The small man continued and Thorin crossed his brows, it seems his buyout would be ineffective after all. "Kili as the president of the company will you take the floor?" Thorin shook his head in shock hearing those words.  
  
Kili stood up straight and locked his eyes with his uncle. "As the CEO of Mirkwood International and representing Thranduil Mirkwood, I want to address the current financial situation of the company and my future plans. To make things clear as a representative of Mr. Mirkwood, I am representing 30% of MI, If my understanding of the shock list is correct you uncle are presenting almost 30% of MI as well." He glanced at Thorin holding his eyes firmly. "And nearly 20% of Mirkwood International is currently represented by my brother Fili." Thorin looked surprised at his older nephew.  
  
"So that means we own over 50% of MI." Thorin smiled widely to Fili, only to be met with a cold gaze.  
  
"My place is with my brother." Fili told him coldly. "So in fact he is representing over 50% of MI, not you uncle."  
  
"You would betray me for him?" His uncle growled deeply.  
  
"He is my brother." Fili replied coldly. "My loyalty lies with him."  
  
"So that means I've lost not only one nephew but two." Thorin stood to get out and leave the meeting, but the small lawyer stood in his way.  
  
"This is a mediatory meeting, so please Mr. Durin don't let anger and pride make you leave now. For the sake of what family you have left." Bilbo gently told the bigger man.  
  
"I have no family left." Thorin told him bitterly.  
  
"Only because of your choosing." Kili finally told him. "We never rejected you, it's you who rejected us, for the choices we made."  
  
"Sit down please." The small lawyer asked him again with pleasing eyes, and Thorin found he could not refuse those kind blue eyes, so he sat down.  
  
"Not only you lost something." Thranduil decided to speak. "I've nearly lost a daughter and a granddaughter for the sake of pride and false loyalty to old family prejudice."  
  
"A granddaughter?" Thorin asked quietly.  
  
"Tauriel gave birth to a beautiful girl ten days ago." Kili told his uncle.  
  
"It was nearly three weeks too early, because of all the stress and problems." Fili gently told his uncle.  
  
"Coming back to the company situation, Kili is current CEO, and according to an agreement with Mr. Mirkwood he will remain as CEO until Mrs. Oakenshield will be able to take over. Fili has also signed a contract to give his brother control of the stocks he owns, and so Kili will remain on the management board of MI even after Tauriel returns to her post." Bilbo explained all the agreements the people in the room came to. "Having 30% of shares also give you the right to take post in the management board Mr. Durin, and actually that is what were hoping you will do."  
  
Thorin looked at the lawyer completely surprised. "The company is not managing well due to the last difficulties, your presence will strengthen the opinion of the company and give it credibility." Kili slowly explained their position.  
  
"You want me to enter the management board of Mirkwood International officially?" Thorin asked completely surprised.  
  
"I'm entering the management board of Erebor inc." Thranduil told him coldly. "I own over 15% of shares."  
  
"You were a quiet shareholder of my main company?" Thorin asked with a deadly glare.  
  
"I'm a quiet shareholder in over ten of your companies." Thranduil replied. "I've been playing the same game my father was playing, buying all the stocks possible."  
  
"The same game you were playing." Kili told his uncle.  
  
"So if I had pulled MI down, I would in fact damage many of my companies." Thorin noticed in horror.  
  
"After analyzing the situation of the Mirkwood companies it surprised me that the Durin family companies and the Mirkwood family companies were living in symbiosis. The ties between the companies are strong, and considering that both families were quiet shareholders in all the ventures, the fall of one element could bring down both empires." Kili told his uncle coldly.  
  
"That is one of the main reasons of this meeting." Bilbo stood up again. "I hope that both parties now understand the importance of reaching a consensus."  
  
"Just because our business ventures are intertwined, doesn't mean I have to trust them." Thorin replied coldly.  
  
"Quite the contrary uncle, I was hoping you would decide to come forward with the investments you made in the Mirkwood companies, and actually take an active critical part in their management." Kili informed his uncle.  
  
"And I would do the same, to keep balance." Thranduil replied.  
  
"After the mess with your suicide I'm surprised you want to do business now." Thorin said coldly.  
  
"That was just a play uncle." Kili told him with a smile. "Mr. Mirkwood was having family problems so he withdrew from the business for a short time, which was immediately used to your advantage, and attracted interests of tabloid. Most of the information published were false information orchestrated by myself to allow Fili to acquire the loose 20% of shares."  
  
"Where in Mahal's name did you find enough money to do a move like that?" Thorin turned to his nephew.  
  
"I've been playing with the trust fund money on the stock market." Fili replied calmly.  
  
"With fantastic results I might add." Kili smiled to his brother.  
  
"Can we please come to the main topic of today's meeting?" Bilbo drew everyone's attention to him. "Mr. Durin in the name of my client, I want to ask you to make peace with the young Oakenshield marriage. Both my client and her husband wish to have your support as a family member. My client after discussing many issues with her father, decided to guarantee to you that she will not make any threatening moves towards your business ventures, nor will the Mirkwood family." Thorin kept a firm gaze and glanced at the clenched first of his younger nephew. "She wishes to declare never to touch any of the Durin family money, and Kili is willing to make a similar commitment towards the Mirkwood family." Kili nodded under the soft gaze of the small lawyer. "However both my client and her husband decided not to sign any marital agreement, and all their private financed will equally belong to both of them."  
  
"That is very unwise Kili." Thorin gazed at his nephew.  
  
"I don't care about being wise." Kili replied. "But I do care about my family. It was difficult to agree to help Mirkwood in our situation, but the Mirkwood family showed us enough acceptance for us to mend some of our professional and private relations, I was hoping you would be wise enough uncle to do the same."  
  
All the men in the room looked at Thorin, Thorin could clearly see the agitation of Fili, the soft but firm gaze of the small lawyer which drilled in his head, and the pleading gently eyes of Kili.  
  
"If we are going to discuss such issues I believe we should talk about inheritance as the guarantee of such a deal." Thorin replied sternly, he saw surprised in the small lawyer's eyes.  
  
"That was one topic I was hoping you would not want to discuss uncle." Fili whispered to him.  
  
"From my understanding the family situation is quite clear." Bilbo softly told Thorin. "You have two nephews out of which only one is planning to have a family, meaning Kili. And the same goes to the Mirkwood family, only Tauriel is the one who chose to start a family."  
  
"What about Legolas and Fili? They are still young and might decide to start families later in the future." Thorin noticed coldly, and he could swear Fili blushed.  
  
"Uncle, we will never have children for the same reason you don't have any children of your own." Fili gently told Thorin trying not to be explicit. Suddenly the meaning of what was said hit Thorin.  
  
"You're gay?" Thorin asked Fili with surprise, and Fili just blushed madly and nodded.  
  
"Actually from what I understand, Legolas and Fili have been in a relationship for some time now. And I have no other choice but to consent." Thranduil spoke with clenched teeth, and Thorin just looked at him with shock trying to process all the information thrown at him in one meeting.  
  
"And I have no right to criticize either." Thorin replied quietly after a while. "So that means Kili's little girl is the heir of both our families?"  
  
"For now." Kili replied with a smile. "We're actually planning a big family. And there will be enough room for both grandfathers in it. So will you please be a part of our family?"  
  
"I would love to." Thorin replied gently.


	13. Chapter 13

For Kili taking control of the Mirkwood family companies was child's play. He loved running the companies, and he was thrilled to be steering such a huge venture. He finally understood why it was so difficult for Tauriel to consciously leave New York and leave running a company the size of MI. Uncle Thorin went into full cooperation, and soon Kili noticed many areas where the companies could co-work to bring an ever bigger profit. The official news of the league between the Durin and Mirkwood family shook the business press, and the new that Kili was in charge of the Mirkwood ventures came as a surprise to everyone. Especially to Aurelia Mirkwood, but after being faced with the fact that Thranduil signed a deal with Kili and that only young Oakenshield was capable of keeping their fortune together made her finally shut up.  
  
Thorin spend a week in Miami, his relation with Tauriel still cold, but the sight of his granddaughter eased the pain he suffered because of the family conflict. It was evident that Tauriel and Kili were obsessed with each other, so he just had to bear with it. Fortunately the next door neighbour and Tauriel's lawyer talked him into coming more often and setting a steady pace for the re-build of their relations. Thorin had to admit it, those blue eyes could make him agree to almost anything.  
  
For Fili it was irritating to face the perspective of going back to being alone in New York. So he decided since Kili could work from Miami, so would he. Without even asking he informed the young marriage he was moving in, and he firmly told his uncle that if he wanted to have Fili work for him, he better set up an office in Miami.  
  
Thorin just smirked hearing the demand from Fili, and he just bought a big building in the centre of Miami and hired some people to set up the office. They all called that place the "Headquarters", and both Kili and Fili set up base over there for the business ventures.  
  
Thranduil and Thorin went back to wall street to direct the companies from there, but both felt relief the younger generation was willing to cooperate and help. It was disturbing that two pairs emerged from the midst of two loathing families, but nothing could be said or done about the decision of the young people.  
  
Staying in New York Thorin had to face one more problem, he was haunted by blue eyes surrounded by blondish locks. But without even him knowing the cute lawyer didn't want to let him lose, and several weeks later he noticed lots of luggage in his own home. When he saw dinner served in his own dining room and shy smile greet him, he was dumb folded.  
  
"Kili gave me the key." The energetic short lawyer told him, putting a plate of an appetizing dinner in front of him. "So I let myself in. Hope you don't mind." And Thorin didn't mind at all.  
  
"What are you planning to do in New York?" He asked apprehensively the short lawyer.  
  
"One of the biggest legal companies asked me to be a partner, I'm a specialist in civil law, and there is always a need for good specialists in this field." Bilbo told him with a smile.  
  
"So you don't want to work for me?" Thorin asked with a grin.  
  
"Nope, I might never be in your financial league, but I'm not planning to be a freeloader and live off my boyfriend." Bilbo added feeling confident in his assumptions.  
  
Aurelia and Thranduil did as promised and the contacts between the Mirkwood family and the Durin family were slowly going in the right direction. Thranduil finally managed to show both of his children that he loved them, and it was evident he was going to spoil his beloved granddaughter beyond reason. Aurelia hearing about Legolas's and Fili's relationship just gasped and yelled that nothing could surprise her now. She had to swallow the bitter pill, and slowly she was behaving warmly towards the new members of the family.  
  
The end, or is it?


End file.
